


Theory and Practice [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: demon alchemist [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon - Manga, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Politics, Scheming, Vigilantism, controlling the press, crazy!ed, ed addresses you from on high, hawkeye may have to shoot everyone and let god sort it out, maes spies on you for your own good, roy plays with fire for a living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed took a trip out East for automail maintenance, and came back with a Xingian prince and a suicidal plan involving lots of explosions. Maes was coming to expect this sort of behavior from Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory and Practice [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theory and Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596916) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Crazy!Ed%20Verse/Theory%20and%20Practice.mp3) | 3:00:23 | 165.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Theory and Practice Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Theory%20and%20Practice.m4b) | 3:00:23 | 82.2 MB  
[demon alchemist Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/demon%20alchemist.m4b) | 10:52:21 | 298.5 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/theory-and-practice) |  |   
  
### Music

_Period_ by Chemistry

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
